Various types of building panels exist in the art. These building panels are utilized for exterior walls to form a building by bolting the panels onto a frame structure. Ordinarily, the panels include an inner skin and an outer skin with an insulated material bonded in between the two skins. The building panels are stacked one upon the other until the desired height of the building is achieved.
Different types of ends have been utilized to join the panels together. Ordinarily, some type of mating arrangement is provided on both ends of the panel. The ends are mated with reciprocal ends of an adjoining panel. Thus, the building can be constructed in a relatively expedited fashion.
The building walls include various types of sealing arrangements at the ends. The sealing arrangements may include seals, caulking or the like positioned between adjacent panels. The sealing arrangements have been satisfactory. However, designers are always striving to improve the art.
The present disclosure provides the art with a building panel including mating ends. The building panel includes a bump out to conceal the fastener head from view. Additionally, the building panel includes an indented portion to receive a fastener head. The seals are spaced from the insulated material.